freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
♙If your clan is moving to Feral Heart, put MTFH (Moving to Feral Heart) next to your clan name. ''' '''If your Clan is moving to Wizard101, put MTWow(Moving to World of warcraft) next to your clan name. no Clan Leader: pie Star aka I EAT cake Deputy: Autumngrass Medicen Cat(s): Moonnonono (Moon Star) Medicen Cat Apprentice(s): Sweet Misty (Mistypaw) Allies: Bluemist Clan, Dark Light Clan. Enemies: None. Cats in Clan: 30+ (New) Territory: no Leader: Ashstar (ash star) Deputy: Goldenfur ' '''Medicine Cat(s): ' '''Med App(s): Warriors: 15+ Apprentices: 2+ Kits: 5+ Cats in Clan: 15-20 (new) o_o Territory: Somewhere in Snowhill (haven't been showed yet o_o) Description: Enemys:shadoBYE BYE (used to be dark skies clan) Leader: Phantomstar Dep: Firestar Med: LeafPool Head Warrior: DarkClaw Territory: Bair wood (mostly its hills and moutains) Allies: BloodClaw, Darkash, FrostClan, BYELeader: Flamestar (Swift Wind) Deputy: Breezefur (Breeze Star) Medicine Cat: Dovefeather (Dove Feather) Territory: Should be on clan territory map, above the waterfall just outside Shrouded Glade, south west of Shrouded Glade & Snowhill, it's hard to get too. Allies: Sun Clan, Polar Clan, DarkAsh Clan, and some...others... I can't remember Enemies: Poison Ivy Clan & BloodClaw Clan (both with attacking without reason) Description: Haze Clan is a small clan, but we aren't new. We're growing slowly, and we believe it doesn't matter about size, it matters about loyalty. We are nice, friendly, considerate and loyal cats and we have faith. Sun Clan's leader, Breeze Star, has moved Sun Clan into Haze Clan so that has also helped us grow c: Cats In Clan: Around 30 Thunderclan (Wizard101) Leader: Meadowstar Deputy: Lavaheart Medic cat: Blackcloud, Shadowclaw description: We are a well good clan with loyal cats, the last battle we have had was with Soulstar who killed many kits. We have lots of territory. We are strong and have lots of courage. Our warriors and other members are very brave, i'm happy to have such good clan members in Thunderclan Territory: Evergreen Forest Allies: Shadow clan ( when morning star was leader), Riverclan, Dark clan, Enemies: Shadow clan ( when soul star was leader) Windclan, DarkmoonClan Leader: Ravenflight (Ravenstar) Deputy: Shattered Spirit (Echosong) Med(s): Corrupt Energy (Corruptedstone), Golden Fur (Goldenfur), Moonsparkle1 (Moonsparkle), Shadowheart123 (Shadowheart). We do accept more than one medicine cat or med apprentice at one time, so that there is a medicine cat online at all times. Med Apprentice(s): Daisy Charmpillar (Diamondpaw), Vanishpaw (WaterMoon TidalWave) Territory: Our territory is just west of Stillwater Crossing. It goes from the very north point; the trail heading into Briarwood, along the western shore, to the island, then over to the other shore and along the west part of that strip of land until you reach a rock in the very south west corner of the territory. Gatherings are held in our camp each sunday, so we allow other Clans in it before and after the gathering. Allies: Dawn Hunters, BlackPaw Werewolf Pack, BloodclawClan, Forest Clan, DarkashClan, DarkblazeClan, DarkEmberClan, MeadowClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, FalconClan, PoisonivyClan, LightningClan, GrassClan, PrismClan, SkyfallClan, SunClan, DuskmoonClan, DarkhollowClan Enemies: PineClan (fake one), EquinoxClan SnowyMist Clan Leader: FadedStar Deputy:Ashflame Med(s): Jaytalon (Maximum MockingJay), Whiteclaw (Only Rach), Heartpaw (Violet Heart) Top Warriors: MapleHeart (Marvin) Territory: Our territory are the hills south west of main Wugachug, just west of the teleportation stone. Allies: Enimies: TearDrop Clan Leader: Cloudstar Deputy: Ashstripe Medicine Cat: Freezeleaf Head Warrior: Plumpelt Cats in Clan: 5-20 New O.O Could TearDrop & BloodLust Clan be allies?(: -CrookedFang Sure.... if you are allies with Nightfall Clan too ~Moonstar Yup :D i love getting allies -Cloudstar XD ~Moonstar Ok sweet c: More allies the better -CrookedFang Nightfall Clan MTFH 'Leader:' Cherrystar (Flora Moonstar) 'Deputy: '''Swiftstrike (Sarah Swiftstrike) 'Medicine Cat: None o_o (Swift and Cherry know how to though) 'Cats in Clan: '''35-60 'Territory: 'Shrouded Glade we share with another Clan. (Forgot the name O.O) = Allies: *TearDrop Clan * BloodLust Clan * Eleniel Clan *Warrior kits of Star Clan *BloodClaw Clan *Nightfall Werewolf pack *SilverMatrix Clan *Equinox Clan *Shadow Clan *FrozenMoon Clan *Sasparilla Clan *DarkMoon Clan *Animal Warriors of Forest Tribe *Tiger Clan *LightWave Clan *DarkSun Clan *Falcon Clan * Tigerpaw Werewolf Pack * BlackMist Clan * GreenLeaf Clan * WolfCat Clan * DarkLight Clan *Always looking for more Night Clan Leader: Twilight Deputy: Looking Head Warrior: Looking Medicen Cat(s): Looking Medicine Cat Apprentice: Looking Cats in Clan: 25-35 (New o.o) Territory: In High Road Junction From Path under Tavern Cellar to Lake On Far Right. Dont Tresspass. Allies: Whitemist Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Forest Clan, Darkblaze Clan, Falcon Clan, Teardrop Clan. Enemies: Looking. Hey ill be your Deputy (Amber TealRose) tell me your fr name DarkBlaze Clan MTFH Leader: Jaystar (Jayfeather) Deputy: None at the moment. Med: Crescentmoon Allies: Forest, Equinox, Meadow, DarkMoon, extra. Enemies:None at the moment. Lets keep it that way Territory: Share land with Forest clan. (OLD): Description :DarkBlaze Clan's previous leader is back and better then before now with the leader Darkblazing star, they will bring a new age for darkblaze clan, an age of success and greatness we will stay strong and brave. Darkblaze clan forever!! Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/DarkBlaze_Clan 'Forest Clan Leader: AmberStar Deputy:'Kritina '''Med: '''Looking for an experienced one '''Head Warrior: '...MoonFlame? 'Allies:'Darkblaze Clan, Falcon Clan, Equinox Clan, Frost Clan, DarkMoon Clan, Night Clan 'Enemies:'Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Eclipse Clan, Skyfall Clan, Bloodclaw Clan '''Territory: Greenwood Forest, you go west until you go up the hill into the clearing, and all of that land is ours. We dont go to much south, but more north. As for east and west, west until the western mountians, east up the litle hill before you get there, thats our territory. On the map is where we usuilly stay, and DarkBlaze had a spot they usuilly stay too, but we share the rest of the forest with them. Description: '''Forest Clan has been around for almost two years, and is very experienced. They are kind but also tough when they need to be. They will put up a fight if they need to and will defend them selves, they are some of the best fighters around. Amber Star is a fair, brave leader who loves all of her cats. They are all a family and stick up for each other always. Nomatter how far, they will always be connected by earth and heart.' '''Rules: ' '-QUEENS' Queens do not attack Queens can not go back to fighting, and being a warrior until their kits become apprentices '-KITS' Kits do not hunt Kits do not fight Kits do not purposly get hurt or killed. '-APPRENTICES' Apprentices listen to their elders Apprentices must follow all orders given fby any higher rank All apprentices must regularly train Apprentices may not have kits Apprentices listen to your mentor always '-WARRIORS' Warriors must follow orders of leader, deputy, and some head warriors Warriors always come to clan meetings, and gatherings If you wish to have an apprentice, ask leader Listen to your apprentice If you wish to have a kit, follow queen rules, and tell leader Warriors always defend their clan Do not delete, or change a cats rank unless told to or if you ask '-MEDS' Meds should always be respected Do not work meds hard for purposly getting injured Meds may only have kits if leader or dep agrees If you wish to have an apprentice, ask leader Listen to your apprentice '-HEAD WARRIORS' Head warriors follow orders from Leader and Deputy Head warriors must defnd their clan knowmatter what '-DEPUTY' Deputy must follow Leaders orders Deputy must help to lead the clan Deputy is always truthful Deputy always protects the clan first Falcon Clan MTFH Leader: Lionstar Lionstar Hi mike its me PinkDreams i miss u guys soooo much :c Deputy: Crystalheart CrystallStar Med: Storm Nightmare Head warrior(s): Deciding Clan Size: 15 (we have come back from a long absence) Allies: Night-Clan and Nightfall-Clan, Blood-Claw Clan Enemies: Territory: Not Decided Yet. Description: We are a brave, strong clan and wont give up. Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Falcon_Clan Eclipse Clan Leader: FoxStar (Christopher FoxFace) Deputy: Rosa Lee Med: Allies: Bloodclaw Clan and others o.o Enemies: Territory: To the Briwood trading area, to Briar heart Note: FoxStar has not been seen for awhile, NightStar leader of NightFury clan, wonders why hasn't he gotten on, the last time she saw him was only for a few minutes on a different server back in December 2013, then got off in a blink of an eye. She has not see him since. Cats in the clan that I saw were in the 60s Description: FrostClan Leader: Shadowstar (Shadowfire) Deputy:Snowheart (Isabella Blueriver2) Med: Rosepetal (Malorey), ) Leafpool (KateIyn) Head Warriors: Brighttail (Whíte) Icetail (Tori) Allies: Darkhollow Clan. BloodLust Clan. SnowyMist Clan. Dark Light Clan. Frozen Moon clan. Grass Clan.Forest Clan, Rogues Of Fallen Ash. Prism Clan. Pheonix Clan. always open to more Enemies:Sunset Clan. Nightfall Pack. Blackpaw Pack. (not including StoneTeller or his wife) hopefuly no more Territory: To see the territory. Its in Shrouded Glade Come here http://freerealms-frostclan.wikia.com/wiki/FreeRealms_FrostClan_Wiki#FrostClan_o.o_Obviously Description: Ok so im sick of saying this. The picture u see is not our territory anymore. We moved a while ago it jsut would not let Deathstar, nor me take it down. ._. Those hanging on our territory. Stay the f*ck off. Im sick of it. ._. http://freerealms-frostclan.wikia.com/wiki/FreeRealms_FrostClan_Wiki#FrostClan_o.o_Obviously wiki I saw you were having trouble getting your territory picture up, so I got it up for you o.o even though it showed the old one gone it keeps showing up, sorry o.o ~Crookedstar SkyfallClan - MTFH Leader: 'Sorrelsta'r (Former: Hollystar) Deputy: WolfHeart (Derpy) Medicine Cat(s): '''Mossfeather & Solareclipse (In need of one, both meds in active!) '''Warriors: 50+ Apprentices: *private* Kits: *private* Allies: EclipseClan, BloodclawClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkroseClan, RiverflowClan (mer buddies :P) ect. Enemies: None that I know of, well at least still alive! :] Territory: Look at the big all Clan territory map, we are dark blue! We're not moving even though I'm the new leader and we will still fight and defend it with all our strength until you territory stealers are gone T_T! ~Sorrelstar :P Share with BloodLustClan- ONLY THE POND ON OUR TERRITORY! BloodLust Clan Leader: AshScar '(Finnick) Deputy: '''CrookedFang (Råelyn)'' Head Warrior: Elite Kaleb (DarkStar)'' Head Med: () Warriors: *Unspecified* Apprentices; *Unspecified* Kits: *Unspecified* Camp: *Unspecified* Ceremony Place: Roots of Haunted Sycamore In StillWater Mountains Meeting Place: Flat rock of Tall tree Screenshot (83)_2014-01-26_1318.png|Sorry i suck at it. Just deal with it Territory: Moved. We are now in the mountains of Still Water Crossing *''Sorry for any inconvenience in my lining of Bloodlust territory. Do not message me to change it cause this is the fourth time that i have changed it and im not changing it again. Sorry, just deal. Allies: *Frost Clan *TigerClan *GlazeClan *NightFury Clan *Night Clan *Poison Vapor Clan *TearDrop Clan * Nightfall Clan Enemies: None Description: *We try to be as peaceful as we can but if fighting is necessary then we have the amount of strength and Courage to carry through! *New Clan in need of Warriors!(: Rules for Bloodlust; All Cats: #Always Be paying attention to Guild Chat! #Dont fight with another clan without a good reason! #No trespassing on other clans territory without their permission #'Do not edit or ruin any other clans page or section on the wiki!' #''Dont steal Catmint from CrookedFangs den. ever... ono'' Warriors: #'Dont ever act like you are ruling over younger Ranks. That is disrespectful and rude!' #Dont start trouble for no reason. #''DONT ''PROMOTE or DEMOTE ANY CAT IN THE CLAN WITHOUT LEADER/DEPUTY PERMISSION! #Always have respect for other clans. Kits/Apprentices: #Dont try to fight, because obviously you dont know how if you are a kit/apprentice #Dont go near the water if you dont know how to swim #Dont be rediculouse o.o and get into trouble on purpouse -CrookedFang If interested in joining Add/Ask Head Warrior/Deputy/Leader for invitation :) -CrookedFang Rogues of FallenAsh Leaders: Lethal (Xylia) Second in command (Deptuy like): Roseclaw (Ziya) Med: EchoWind (Zia) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Meadow Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Frost Clan, PhantomClan, etc. Enemies: Nobody, yet. Hideout (Territory): Sharing part of Briarwood with Eclipse. Other: We are nice until you get on our bad side. Yes, Rogues is alive. Whoever breaks the rules, I have no hesitation on kicking you out. Rules: 1. No drama. I despise drama. 2. No kits can overreact, stay away from water if you can't swim,and don't hunt. 3. Listen to your officer and Leader ranks. 4. Don't trespass on other territories, unless you have no harm intention or chiz. We're rogues, so. BloodClaw Clan MTFH Leader: Crookedstar (Bluê) Deputy: Nïghtcløud Med: Casperz, AshFlight, and Scarlett Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, BloodClan, LightningClan, Blood HeartClan, SkyfallClan, Shadow Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, Nightfall Clan Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, WhiteThunderclan, DarkShadowsClan, Nightfall Werewolf Pack, MeadowClan, PineClan, PoisonIvyClan, DarkStoneClan, FrozenSkiesClan, Dark LightClan, FrostClan, DarkhollowClan, and many more. Territory:We have reclaimed the lake Bubblestar gifted to RavenClan back in the begining times of our Clan. We're also planning to expand again. Description:We are a fierce clan. Fierce does not always mean that we are mean though. We are extremely loyal to our allies and friends, you mess with them, then you mess with us. We will defend our land and our clan at all costs. We will never back down. No matter what you throw at us. For more information look at our page. Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/BloodClaw_Clan Thank you Crookedstar for helping Frost get our territory picture up ^^ I appriciate the help and so does the clan! ~Shadowfire We are NOT dead ._. So whoever keeps saying that, knock it off. Polar Clan ☪ - MTFH! Leader: LegacyStar ✰ Deputy:Daybreak Med: BerryBlossom All other ranks:*Private* Allies:Equinox clan, Haze clan, and lighting clan. Enemies:None Territory:Pine forest-like area in the flouritine plains and Feralrealms (undecided) Descripstion:We are a noble, committed, creative, and an enchanting clan. ...... Rules: .Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2.Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3.Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. 4.Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5.A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6.Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7.A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8.The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9.After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10.A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11.Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12.No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13.The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. 14.An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15.A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. File:Snowy-Mountains-Wallpaper-498052.jpg|thumb|Polar Clan <3]] Note: Found a little song for your clan sis, hope you like it ;P ~Legendstar Equinox Clan - MTFH Leader: Legendstar (StarCast Eclipse) - I'm glad to say I'm back! Btw, I never Quit! c; ~Legendstar Deputy: Breezeflight (Twilight Eclipse) Allies: Forest Clan, Rose Clan, Whitecloud Clan, Shadow Clan, Polar Clan, Eclipse Clan, Darkblaze Clan ,Lightning Clan, Thunder Clan, Nightfury Clan, Moonfall Clan, Nightfall Clan, Frost Clan, Lightwave Clan, Aurora Clan, Dawn Clan, Pine Clan, Darkmist Clan, Night Clan, DarkTwilight Clan, Blacksun Clan Darklight Clan. If you wish to be allies with us the contact any cat in Equinox Clan! The message Should go to the Leader, Deputy, or Top medicine cat! Cats in Clan: 90-100 Enemies: None!!! Description: We are a peaceful loving clan. We do not attack immediately if we find a cat in our territory, we only question. You can be in our territory if you do not hunt, claim, or cause trouble. We do train magic cats and there are only two in training at the time. We love to have fun and help each other out, & we would never cause any trouble for anyone else on purpose. News: Good news! Our old med Ravenheart has joined back! She's now the top med again with Swiftclaw! Sadly, Legend MoonStar/ Moonflame, our deputy, is retiring. A new deputy will have to be chosen today. Rules: I have decided to make rules for the clan due to past things and present things that have happend. ◾.No getting killed by imaginary things ◾.Do not cause drama ◾.Don't attack unless given permisson by my signal ◾.Listen to the leader and deputy ◾.Respect others ◾.Meds be kind ◾.Do not go into others territory ◾.Hush at gatherings, or at least talk in guild ◾.Kits don't hunt ◾.Apprentices listen to mentors ◾.Kits must listen to those older than them in the clan ◾Pay attention to guild chat ◾Don't mess with ranks unless given permission ◾Don't kick others out of guild without permission Rules for cats training in magics/ fully trained ___________________________________________________________________ ◾.Listen while in training◾.No distractions or people that aren't training with magic ◾.Follow every step I give you ◾.Have faith! ◾.Do not use magic against regular cats or humans in a battle (Unless the opponent is stronger, so you can make it even!) ◾Try your best! ◾Don't give up ◾Believe in yourself Follow every rule in the list above strictly! Other: We will miss you Moonflame! LightningClan Leader: Firestar Deputy: WindRunner (WindRunner45) Med: doveheart Allies: Equinox Clan, DarkmoonClan, PineClan, DarkBlazingClan, SunClan, PolarClan, And many more Enemies: Blackpaw werewolf pack, Hunters Territory: its in sunstone in a battle arena dont go in our camp Description: Lightning Clan is a brave wonderful clan. Where we follow the code and we never back down on fights. We are feirce, Brave and strong. We are nice to allies but not to enemys. Lightning Clan is a good clan to be in. We follow the code at all times. Yes we do not go on others camps unless we have the right to like on gatherings. Overall our clan is a good clan to join. There leader is Firestar and there dep is WindRunner they are both really strong and brave. So if you want to join We will be happy to add you in. This is us. This is Lightning Clan WhiteCloud Clan Leader: Comet Star Dep: S harp feather Med: Cloud Heart ( Lightning strike ) Warriors: White Cloud Head Warrior: Sand Blaze ( Citi) Apprentices: Sky paw, Flame paw, blue paw( med apprentice) Kits: Purple kit, mud kit Allies: Darkskies Clan, The Tribe OF Hidden Mountains Enemies: ...... Territory: We share with The Tribe OF Hidden Mountains also we have a little part of territory in lake shore Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/WhiteCloud_Clan THis is not all of our cats click the links to go to our page! ^_^ > TigerClan Leader: Silverstar (Silver Stripe) Deputy: DarkTail (DarkTail) Med Cat(s): Main Med- LynxPelt (Zach Goldenspice) Secondary Med- MoonStone (Chloe Icydancer) Third Med- SnowFang (SnowFang) Med Apprentice(s): CinderPaw (CinderPelt) Allies: You know who you are, visit our page to see who our allies are. Enemies: You know who you are, visit our page to see who our enemies are. Territory: All of Seaside but the trading area Camp: Within Mountains of Seaside Description: We are Strong, Fierce, Peaceful, and Loyal Cats of TigerClan! We will do anything to protect our clan members, territory, or help out our allies (You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us)! TigerClan is an old clan and recruiting again so that one day we can be a Huge, Thriving, and Successful clan! Add/Whisper Silverstar or DarkTail to join! Must have any Tiger ride or going to get one to join though! Notes: We now have our own page with all of our clans information on it including our clans rules, some cats of the clan, and many other stuff including our history. So feel free to visit it any time you like! :D BlackSun Clan Leader: Tanglestar Greygem Dep: Ivyblossom Ivywolf Med: None Med Apprentice: none Head Warrior: Cloudfur Quietjolt Allies: Falconclan, Skyfallclan, Theives of the Realms, DarkmoonClan, LightningClan, EqunioxClan, Enimies: NONE! Territory: Our territory is at Tanglestar's house Cats In Clan: Unknown Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.co NightBlaze Clan Leader: WhiteStar Deputy: Citi Med: AmberBlaze Med apprentice: None Apprentices - 1-20 Kits- 1-20 Head Warrior: Allies: Frozen skies and Nightfall Enimies: None for us ^.^ Territory: We may be sharing one with a clan. Camp- We have lots of camps but we mostly use mine (Mitches camp) Information- Hiya! I'm MudClaw..... im going to be on my fairy more. We have a new leader and we are a strong and active clan. Snowice Clan MTFH!!!!! Leader: Pixie Star (Amber TealRose) Deputys: Poison7 & FallenLeaf (SierraXD) Meds: Mei, Skarlettx (Idk if Skarlettx is a Med or warrior) Warriors: Itz Bacon, FrostHeart (Jessica The WereWolf), & Jane Wolf Apprentices: Luthor Theking, & Shadow Paw (Seth Shadow) Kits: *Private* Territory: Looking 2 Share With A Clan (We Dont Have One) Camp: FrostHeart's Lott (Jessica The WereWolf) Allies: TheShadow, RainFall, Vapor, DarkMoon, PoisonIvy, NightFall, Frozen Clan. Enemies: None Rules: # No Fighting Unless A Attack. # Protect Others In Clan. # Watch Over Kits. # NO DELETING CATS FROM THE CLAN EVEN IF THEY ANNOY YOU & GIVE YOU A ATTITUDE!!! ( If i find out someone deleted someone from the clan they will be in trouble UNLESS they have asked me if they can delete the person if the clan is maxed and a new cat wants to join ) FrozenSkies Clan MTFH Leader: Pink Star (Yes, after a year or so I am back and more mature than ever x'D) Med Cat: Poptart Fun Top Warriors: White Star and Macy SunnyGem Allies: SnowyMist, DarkMoon, Prism, BlazingFire, NightBlaze Enemies: BloodClaw < Not needed anymore. My duty of running the clan turned into a mousebrained craving for fighting and war. Not anymore xD We are a growing clan and we show compassion to every cat who deserves it, we follow the code and help in any way, shape or form! Rules - Must listen to warrior orders (apprentices and kits) - FOLLOW THE CODE!!! - Don't go on enemy territory unless we tell you to - Don't spy unless some one directs you to - Don't attack others unless you are under authority or you are training (for becoming a warrior) - HAVE FUN AND BE NICE! Hello Pinkstar, this is Crookedstar of BloodClawClan. Since you dontt have a wiki page for your clan, I am just putting it on here. Please teach your cats about trespassing. A couple of your cats, Toxic SelenaRose and Lissaa Lynnie, would not leave our territory and acting like complete mousebrains. Fix this. ~Crookedstar ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hello, CrookedStar! Nice to see you again. :D I was going to get a wiki page but I was too lazy to.. Lol um. But anyways I deeply apologize for my wandering warriors and I promise if I were ever to reassemble my clan again they would not stray a whisker over the lines. If any of my old clan were to see this PLEASEE add me on Skype (My Skype name is RainbowNator) I am dying to get back in the RP again and I miss all of you guys. Please see this D: Btw I am very sorry for editing this so much. I just was surprised to be googling my old clan and finding this :D Prismclan MTFH Leader: VineStar (VineStar) Deputy: CloudSky (CloudSKy) Med Cat: JayFlight (Jayflight Jayflight) Head Warrior :DoveLeap (DoveLeap) Trusted warrior(s) (there officers too): (these are there fr names not warrior) BrokenShadow, AutumnMoon. Size: 60-80 cats We are trying to get all our cats to get a feral heart: ones who have one so far: VineStar-going to get one as soon as the register opens for me -.-,Jayflight, DoveLeap, CloudSky. Lilac Clan MTWow Leader: '''LilacStar (Jenna Spiritdreamer) '''Deputy: one at the moment Med cat: none at the moment Head Warrior: nope unless you wanna count LilacStar. Trusted warriors: not at the moment. size: Restarted so its new again. Bronzeclan Leader: Bronzestar Deputy: Medicine cat: Warriors: Queens: Apprentices: Kits: Elders: Please fill out the form on Bronzestar's page if you want to join. We'll be happy to take you in!